The Good Left Undone
by Scoobert0
Summary: "I cannot expect you to fully understand or even accept the things that I have done..." Written after watching the promo for 6x20, The Man Who Would Be King.


**AN: **What is this? Angst? That's new… So I am freaking out after watching the promo for 6x20. When I sat down to write today, I planned on writing copious amounts of fluff before all my innocent ideals of Cas get crushed and then set on fire next week, but I got this instead. Now typically, I am not a fan of fics that venture into the "what ifs" and what not of unaired episodes, but I need a happy ending, right now damn it! It's the only way I'm not going to drive myself crazy before next Friday.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, otherwise we wouldn't have to worry about Cas going darkside.

**Warning:** Un-beta'd, as usual, so I apologize for all mistakes beforehand.

* * *

><p><em>All because of you,<br>I believe in angels.  
>Not the kind with wings,<br>No, not the kind with halos.  
>The kind that bring you home,<br>When home becomes a strange place.  
>I'll follow your voice,<br>All you have to do is shout it out._

The Good Left Undone – Rise Against

* * *

><p>Dean paced back and forth across the room, eyes trained on the ground, blocking everything out around him. He didn't hear Sam and Bobby's murmured conversation, didn't notice their worried glances in his direction. And he most certainly did not pay any attention to the angel trapped in a ring of Holy Fire in the middle of the room. Stopping with his back turned towards the other occupants in the room, he addressed them.<p>

"I need to talk to Cas. Alone." Is all he said. Sam and Bobby left without a word. The soft crackle of flames was the only noise in the room for several minutes. Dean stewed in his thoughts while Castiel watched with a fabricated sense of calm.

"Dean." The angel sighed softly.

"Don't 'Dean' me, Cas." The hunter spun to face him finally, anger and betrayal evident on his face and in his voice, "You've been working with a Goddamn demon this whole time! I trusted you Cas."

"Everything I've done has been to stop Raphael from winning the war in Heaven and restarting the Apocalypse. You must look-"

"At the bigger picture. I've heard that a lot lately, and you know what, I'm getting really sick of it. You're using people's _souls_ as weapons Cas. You're a frickin' Angel of the Lord, you're supposed to be the good guy! What happened to you Castiel?"

Cas' emotionless mask began to crack when Dean used his full name; the hunter hadn't used it like that since their first encounters. His features drooped, his shoulders sagged and he cast his eyes downward. Feelings he hadn't felt this strongly since the brief time he was human came crashing down on him.

"I am a soldier, Dean, and I am fighting a war on a scale you can't even comprehend. I have to kill my brothers and sisters on a daily basis and am forced to do things I wish I didn't have to. There is no one I can fully trust in Heaven, everyone has their own agenda, so it to falls to me to make difficult choices." Remorse was heavy in his voice, "I cannot expect you to fully understand or even accept the things that I have done. I just need you to believe that of all the paths I could have taken, I have chosen the one that saves the most lives. Even if it forces me to become something I never wanted to be."

There is silence between them again. Dean studies Cas, noting his slumped posture and the sorrow in the angel's eyes as he stared into the flames. He sighed as he scrubbed at his face.

"Why didn't you ever ask _us_ for help Cas? My help? Why did you go to Crowley instead of your friends?"

Castiel met Dean's eyes briefly before looking away again, "I- You were happier than I had ever seen you be Dean. I did not want to take that away from you by troubling you with my problems."

"You're an idiot." The comment had Cas narrowing his eyes at the hunter, "Jesus Cas, friends are supposed to help each other with their problems, not keep them to themselves. God knows how much you've done for Sam and me over the years. You saved me from Hell, died twice cause of me, you gave _everything_ for us. Did you ever think that maybe I've needed an opportunity to do the same for you? I know I don't thank you enough, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate everything you do."

Dean's eyes were bright with frustration as he tried to get his point across to the thick skulled man in front of him. Cas stared back at him, unfathomable emotions playing across his face.

"I would not have you die for me Dean."

"It's not like that would be plan A dumbass." He laughed softly, a sad smile tugging at his lips, "Let us help you Cas. We'll find another way, without demons or souls."

After a long silence, Cas sighed and gave a small nod.

"Very well." He paused for a moment, "Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?" The hunter responded, walking up to the fire with a bucket of water.

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?"


End file.
